Typical reforming processes can be carried out using a variety of reactors containing reforming catalysts. The reforming process encompasses a number of reactions, which are typically carried out in the presence of a catalyst, such as dehydrocyclization, hydrodecyclization, isomerization, hydrogenation, dehydrogenation, hydrocracking, cracking, etc. Reforming reactions are intended to convert paraffins, naphthenes, and olefins to aromatics and hydrogen. A variety of catalysts are used to carry out the reforming reactions, all of which are subject to deactivation over time. For example, catalyst deactivation can result from poisoning, carbon deposit formation, or other similar processes which necessitate that a corrective action (e.g., catalyst regeneration or replacement with fresh catalyst) be implemented. Any form of corrective action decreases the overall process efficiency of the reforming process and at least temporarily the production capacity. Catalyst replacement cost can be a major economic driver for the reforming process, therefore operators of reforming processes have sought to minimize the frequency of corrective action implementations and extend (e.g., optimize) the useful life of reforming catalysts.
Process monitoring is a key method of extending the useful life of reforming catalysts and includes the use of plant data along with kinetic models to determine catalyst activity and selectivity. Accurate plant data (e.g., reactor inlet temperatures and pressures) is necessary to provide a quality assessment of catalyst performance. However reforming process units face issues including unreliable or inaccurate temperature and pressure indicators, an absence of monitoring instrumentation, and plugging and fouling of monitoring instrumentation. Simplifying the catalyst monitoring process would reduce the error that would be introduced with inaccurate process instrumentation. Furthermore, simplifying the catalyst monitoring process would allow for catalyst performance evaluation in instances where process instrumentation is unreliable or unavailable. Therefore a need exists for improved reforming process monitoring tools.